teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Clan
The Lincoln Clan is a noble family from the far east of Anima. Though they fall under the jurisdiction of the kingdom of Mistral, they are mostly left to their own devices and rule over a small collection of lands and families. Their domicile is Knothole, a sizeable castle located within the deepest forests and swamps. Description Despite a somewhat primitive lifestyle in comparison to other peoples of Remnant, the Lincolns and their vassals are talented warriors skilled in guerilla warfare, metalwork, sword discipline and archery. Members of the Lincoln family tend to have brownish hair and a tanned skin tone. Most of the inhabitants of Knothole share the surname Lincoln, though not all are blood related. Those with this surname can be divided into three groups: * "Prime" Lincolns - members of the main bloodline such as Orion or Robin. * "Peripheral" Lincolns - distant members of the family who still share blood with the main line. * "Honorary" Lincolns - those whose service, devotion and loyalty to the clan has earned them the right to use the surname. History The Lincolns have existed for many centuries. They were at one point separate from the Kingdom of Mistral until territorial disputes arose between the two factions. Those of Mistral had a hard time battling the Lincolns and their followers - though the swamp people were much less numerous, they were heavily skilled in guerrilla warfare and did not leave their lands to attack their enemies. Eventually a treaty between the two warring factions was signed; the Lincolns swore loyalty to the Emperor of Mistral and would come under the rule of the empire, but the clan's leader was awarded the title of Marcher Lord and would be permitted to rule over his lands and men with minimal intervention from the Kingdom at large. Over time the borders between territories blurred and the two factions began to cooperate more. During the Great War they fought with Mistral and following it they adopted the custom of naming their children after colours. Currently the clan is led by Orion Lincoln. Orion is married to Artemis Garland, and the two have four children: their heir, Roderick, along with William and twins Woden and Robin. Faith System The Lincoln Clan, and the clans that are deferential to it, have five major gods - The Hunter, The Consul, the Laborer, the Bride and the Traveler, as well as a vast pantheon of lesser and more personal gods. Each God has a primary phenomena that they represent, as well as secondary ones. The Hunter The Hunter 'is the Lincoln’s most often worshipped God. He is the most prevalent in a Lincoln’s daily life, as he represents the hunt - which is something that the Clan emphasises strongly. Those who are skilled in this area are blessed by the Hunter, but only through if said skill is acquired through their own blood, sweat, tears and hard work. In this regard he is also representative of Skill and Talent, and in more trying times, War and Victory. The Hunter is often depicted as a man in full plate armour and a helmet, resting his hands on the pommel of a greatsword. This pose is subconsciously reflected by Robin.http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/171095274109/team-rain-pages-238-242-links-first-page The Hunter 'The Consul is a somewhat peaceful God. Through him relations between the swamp clans are balanced; Orion attributes peace with the Hemlock Clan to this God. Despite this diplomatic nature, the Consul’s primary trait is that he is the God of Justice, and would have been the one to ‘decide’ Robin’s exile from the clan. He is depicted as a skinny man in long, hanging robes, elbows at his sides as his open hands point outwards in an expression of peace. The Bride '''The Bride '''is the most notable female God in the pantheon, and is the symbol of Fertility and Marriage, and is the protector of Children. She is often portrayed as a shield maiden of sorts, statues of her often depicting her as a woman in leather armour, holding a shield in front of a cowering child with one arm as she holds a baby to her breast with the other. The Labourer '''The Labourer '''is a simpler God, most often prayed to by the poorer clansmen - those who farm and tend the land. He is the God of agriculture and smithing, as well as the weather. He is depicted as a heavy-set man with a long beard, holding a blacksmith’s hammer. The Traveler '''The Traveler '''is the fifth God, and the God of Death - but that does not make them some sort of devil figure. The Lincolns believe in an life after life, that dying is honourable and grants them passage into the next portion of a greater existence, but that they need a guide to provide passage from one existence to the next. Worshipping the Traveler is said to bring swift deliverance from one life to the next. Despite this, death hits the Lincolns just as hard as anyone else. The Traveler is depicted as a hunched, gaunt man wearing heavy, hooded robes that cover all but his hands and what little can be seen of his face. In his left hand he holds a lantern to guide those he comes across, while he clutches an hourglass to his chest with his right hand. Family Tree References Category:Groups Category:Families Category:Lincoln Clan Category:Bijozakura